Consistency Challenge
The Consistency Challenge is one of the most recurring challenges of Hell's Kitchen. Overview Done during the team phase, Ramsay would give the chefs a demonstration on a certain dish, and ask them to make the same dish in the exact way he did so. Working in pairs, both teams had to then create the dish and send it up to Ramsay for approval. If he accepts the attempt, the pair would score a point for their team. The team that reaches the point goal first was declared the winner. The purpose of the challenge is to test the chef's consistency skills, as Ramsay expects them to make each dish the same during services. History Season 6 On Episode 4, the challenge first took place when there were 13 chefs left, 7 on the red team and 6 on the blue team. Known as the Sausage Strings Challenge, Ramsay had both teams make sausage strings that were 6 inches each, and they had to get up to six perfect strings. Both teams worked in pairs, but Amanda from the red team had to sit out to even out the teams. The red team won the challenge 6-4 as the pair of Robert and Jim failed to produce a single attempt for the blue team. The red team went to an Oktoberfest style party, while the blue team had to clean up the dorms. Season 10 On Episode 2, the challenge took place when there were 17 chefs, 9 on the red team and 8 on the blue team. Known as the Scallop Challenge, both teams had to shuck, clean, and cook properly ordered scallops with five pieces a plate, and they had to get to six plates. Both teams worked in pairs, but Roshni from the red team had to work by herself due to her team having an extra person. Thanks to the pair of Barbie and TIffany, along with the blue team struggling throughout, the red team won the challenge 6-2. They went on a trip to Catalina Island on board a yacht and went zip lining, while the blue team had to clean the ice from the front of the entrance, prep prawns for the following service, and drink scallop shakes for lunch. Season 12 On Episode 4, the challenge too place when there were 17 chefs, 8 on the blue team and 8 on the red team. Known as the Lobster Ravioli Challenge, both teams had to make lobster ravioli dishes, and they had to get to ten plates. Both teams worked in pairs, but for the blue team, Gabriel, Mike, and DeMarco worked as a trio as the men had an extra person. Despite the blue team having an early head start thanks to their organization, the red team caught up and eventually won the challenge 10-9. They were rewarded with a day at a Beverly Hills mansion, while the blue team had to pick up $200,000 worth of pennies, as well as clean and prep both kitchens for that night’s service. Season 13 On Episode 2, the challenge took place when there were 17 chefs, 9 on the red team and 8 on the blue team. Known as the Geoduck Challenge, both teams had to make geoduck sashimi dishes, and not only did they had to get to 15 plates, they had to weight at least 200 grams. Both teams worked in pairs, but Ashley from the red team sat out to even the teams. The red team won the challenge 15-14, and they were rewarded with a day on an 80-foot luxury yacht with Ramsay, while the blue team had to clean all the sand from the front entrance, prep the remaining geoduck for the following service, and eat boiled salt cod for lunch. Season 14 On Episode 2, the challenge took place when there were 17 chefs, 9 on the blue team and 8 on the red team. Known as the Crabs Challenge, both teams had to make crab cakes, and they had to get to ten plates. As the blue team had an extra person, Milly, Nick, and Adam worked as a trio. In addition, the blue team had a 30 second head start as they collected 20 crabs first in part one. Despite all that, the red team won the challenge 10-7, and they went horseback riding in Scottsdale, Arizona, along with dinner at the Four Seasons Resort. The blue team were punished by prepping seafood for the following service. Season 16 On Episode 2, the challenge took place when there were 17 chefs, 9 on the red team and 8 on the blue team. Known as the Crepe Grand Prix Challenge, both teams had to make chicken and mushroom stuffed crepe, and not only did they have to get to ten plates, but they also had to race through an obstacle course in golf carts. In addition, a trio of Jessica, Aziza, and Shaina was formed because the red team had an extra person. The blue team won the challenge 10-9, and they went to Santa Barbara, dined aboard a 74-foot super mega yacht, and a chance to ride jet skis. The red team took in deliveries of fish, prep them for service, and drink fish guts milkshakes. Trivia *The red team have won this challenge the most at five seasons. *So far, this challenge had happened with unbalanced teams. Category:Challenges